


A Broken Thing

by mUSIC777



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mUSIC777/pseuds/mUSIC777
Summary: Amir never knew where he belonged or who he was since his sister's death and from the moment he was recruited by the CIA he had been so many different personas that he felt that he lost who he was, Maybe with the team, he could finally be Amir Al-Raisani and not the invisible man and be more than a broken thing.





	A Broken Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Fanfiction and first time writing, so please bear with me let me know if there are any mistakes and or feedback you could give me. I will forever appreciate it,
> 
> My current obsession is the Brave and Amir he has so many layers that I would love to see explored here hoping that they renew this amazing show,  
> Since this is my first ever Fanfiction and writing anything, The updates will be running slow with me trying my best to get the hang of writing, I am my worst critic. So all the love hope you enjoy

One thing Amir knew about life was that no one had his back that he was alone in this world or that's what he always thought before he met Dalton's team.  
When he was a young kid and before he was recruited by the CIA, He knew no one cared what he did or thought only his little sister ever gave him a momment of her time, When she passed away he knew that little bit of light was snuffed out thanks to those bastards, so when the CIA came knocking he took up the offer with out even thinking twice about it, He just knew he wanted all of them to pay to make sure no family ever went through what his family had to endure,  
His history with the CIA and all those years being the inside man that's a whole other story of trying to get all the broken pieces and trying to piece yourself together with pieces that just kept crumbling the more you tried to put together 

"Amir" Dalton said breaking through to Amirs Thoughts 

"Sorry, Top did you say something" Amir shook his head trying to clear his thoughts from that black hole he felt he was falling into every time he let his mind wander to his past.

"Yeah I just got word from Patricia, There a mission that needs your certain skills," Dalton said looking at Amir with puzzlement and worry in his blue eyes

Amir tried to give a smile of reassurance but with the face that top gave he knew that he did not quite succeed 

"You Sure you're Okay," Dalton asked with a look that said that he should not try to pull one past him  
Amir sighed and when he was about to open his mouth to tell Top what was bugging him, They were interrupted  
Preach poked his head around the corner and called for Top, He also gave Amir a look of concern while he was at it 

"yeah Preach tell them ill be right there" He replied he turned and gave Amir a look that said he wasn't through with him and followed Preach out the door.

Amir sighed to himself and told himself to pull it together that right now was not the time to Break, He was trained to push past all this and to not let emotions cloud his judgment especially when he was on the job, But the truth was that it was getting harder and harder to bring himself back from the edge of the abyss.

....................  
Dalton followed Preach out the door and frowned to himself. He knew there was something going on with Amir and he knew he had to figure out a way and get to the bottom of what was going on in his mind. For the team and for Amir, He just had to figure out a way to make him see that he had a team that would stand by him through it all, That he wasn't undercover anymore and didn't have to bury it all down. That when the mission was over it was okay to break a little.

"He good" Preach asked  
Dalton let a big gust of air rush out of his mouth as he told preach what was on his mind "I'm not sure, it seems that he has something on his mind that he's just not willing to share"

"You could only do so much Adam you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink" Preach Replied 

Dalton cracked a smile at one of Preaches Saying

"yeah I guess your right"Dalton Replied with resignation 

"He will come to us when he's ready to talk, and well be there for him" Preach said

Dalton just nodded and asked "so whats the word on the mission"

"don't know she wouldn't tell us till we are all together"Preach said 

From around the corner, he could hear Jaz and Mcg arguing He exchanged a look with preach and went to break it up before it could escalate with those two who knew what could happen.  
.................  
When Amir felt that he got his emotions together he put on the face that everyone referred to as the Iceman, Than did he felt comfortable to go meet the team and find out what the mission was about.


End file.
